Sandstorm
by Myahlee
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are on a mission to Suna. A man and a woman. Traveling alone in the desert. Could It get any Hotter? A kakasaku Oneshot x


Sandstorm

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura grumbled, "Can you slow down!" She adjusted the 45kg equipment bag on her back, cursing in the sweltering heat of the wind country's desert. Running on sand in the full heat of the day with added weight was incredibly hard work and yet Kakashi didn't seem affected at all by the baking sun. "Kakashi sensei!" she screeched again. This time he turned and looked at her with an irritated glare. She gulped. Not only was Kakashi scary when he was grouchy, but extremely sexy. She blinked. Since when had Kakashi been sexy to her? She mentally shook herself as she fought down a rosy blush. "We are not meant to be in Suna until Thursday, why are we rushing? We have four days to reach our destination. You and I both know that it only takes three days to get there." She said with an exasperated sigh. Kakashi gave her a withering look.

He glanced at sakura and almost audibly groaned. She had sat down on the sand with a huff. The new summer uniform that the hokage had insisted she wore showed off her cleavage and most of her stomach. It was still her signature deep red, which accented her cherry pink hair and hugged her body perfectly. Her tight black shorts were shorter then her standard uniform which showed a dangerous amount of leg. Kakashi tore his eyes away from where she sat panting on the hot sand with her head thrown back exposing her pale neck. He hoped that she didn't see his wondering eyes linger on her for longer then necessary. He wanted this mission to end so quickly. His only female student. And him. Alone on a mission. Not a good combination. Was the Hokage out of her mind? Kakashi snapped out of his wandering thoughts. 'Fucking Icha Icha.' He grumbled inwardly. She is only 17 get a hold over yourself.

"You want a drink?" he asked breaking the silence that had suddenly fallen over them. He tossed her a bottle of water, which she caught with one hand before unscrewing the lid with the other.

"Thanks" she said gladly gulping down the cool water letting it soothe her dry throat. She smirked wickedly as she formed a devious plan. She moaned delectably, taking another sip of water. Sakura glanced at cautiously at Kakashi for his reaction.

Sure enough Kakashi stared at her in disbelief, before turning away from her, no longer able to look in her direction for his eyes were drawn to her like a moth to the light. Instead he opted for looking out into the vast motionless desert. Sakura almost giggled. 'That's interesting. So he is attracted to me' she thought, getting up, brushing the sand from her hands and clothing.

There weren't many recognisable features to navigate by in the desert, except the odd boulder or ruined building scattered here and there. Kakashi shielded his eye from the burning glare of the sun. It was all the same, the same sandy beige that stretched out as far as the eye could see, except for the odd palm tree, which gave it a splash of dull green. The brightest thing in the desert at the moment was Sakura, and right now he did NOT want to think about her.

At night the temperature would drop dramatically. If they kept heading southwest they would reach the small civilian village beside the oasis by nightfall. They would stop for the night in an inn, to keep warm, before setting off again for Suna in the morning. Kakashi had it all planned down to the smallest detail. As long as Sakura didn't cause any complications for him, everything would be absolutely fine. He pulled down his mask and rubbed his face with his hands, it was a relief to feel the breeze on his face. He closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of freedom that enveloped him momentarily.

His stomach rumbled audibly and after a day without food, the boil in the bag rations they had brought with them for the journey actually seemed appetizing. As he put his water bottle back inside his back pack, Kakashi was vaguely aware that the wind was getting up, but in the bowl of a dune they were protected from both the sight and the noise of the approaching sandstorm until it was right on top of them. The whirling mass of red sand and hot swirling air blasted over the crest of the dune in the space of a second. Kakashi had barely enough time to react let alone pull up his mask as both shinobi were suddenly engulfed in the roaring angry cloud.

Sakura screamed, but her scream turned into a choking cough as her mouth and throat filled with scratching gritty sand. Her eyes felt as if they had been struck with a thousand blunt needles. She squeezed her pained eyes shut and staggered forward, arms flailing for Kakashi. 'Damn it where was he? He was standing right in front of her!' She continued to stumble in what she believed was her Sensei's general direction. Though she had lost all sense of direction and couldn't decide which way to go. The raging dust filled winds whipped and tore at her torso, and stung at her exposed flesh. Her hair lashed around her face and neck. She felt as if she was suffocating in a hot stinging nightmare. Unable to see, breathe or move, Sakura was one second away from descending into complete and utter panic.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her, lifting her up against a tight muscled chest. Sakura had never been so happy to see Kakashi. She didn't even need to pry her eyes open to know who was holding her in their arms. He pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose to stop some of the sand choking her further. Sakura buried her head in his masked neck, and wrapped her arms around him, sheltering her self against his body as he walked steadily through the storm. Kakashi threw his weight against a battered wooden door and slammed it shut behind him. He sighed in relief, collapsing to the concrete floor with sakura still clinging to him. She coughed up sand and started to wipe her streaming eyes. Kakashi took several deep, sand-free gasps of stale air before looking at sakura for injury. She blinked, the water finally clearing from her eyes. Thank God. She seemed fine, just a little shaken if anything.

"What is this place Kakashi?" she whispered hoarsely making no attempt to uncurl herself from his body. Not that he was complaining. She peered out into the darkness of the room. She wasn't frightened anymore, with his arms securely holding her against him she couldn't feel any safer. She could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her

."It's a disused trading hut. Left over from when river country used to trade with wind country using camel trains to cross the desert. They would use this checkpoint to sleep in and rest the camels, sometimes they would use it to store the goods over night." He answered softly. Only just audible aver the howling wind rattling the old rickety building. He grunted as his eye red throbbed and smarted. Kakashi sounded as if he was in some sort of pain so sakura grabbed his face with both palms, forcing him to look at her, the medic inside her quickly taking over. His sharingan eye was red raw with irritation from the sand and dust. He must have used it to see through the sandstorm, by opening it and closing his other. She hissed. It looked extremely painful and saw.

"Close your eyes" she soothed running a hand down the side of his face experimentally. To her surprise he didn't flinch away from her touch, instead he did as he was told, melting into her soft caress. She traced her chakra-laced fingertips over the exposed scar on his eyelid. Kakashi shivered as green tingling chakra danced across his vision. The feeling of having Sakura's healing energy in his body felt so magical each and every time she did it. She removed her fingertips and instead of pulling away completely, she moved to straddle his hips before placing a delicate kiss on his closed eye. Sakura didn't know what she was doing anymore, acting on pure wanton need. She wanted him. She knew it was wrong but god he was sexy. Damn it all. To hell with the rules.

Kakashi felt her gentle kiss and slowly opened both his eyes to look at her. Sakura stared into his mismatched orbs noticing his hazy lustful glance. He wanted her. Kakashi let his troubles fly away and forgot completely about holding back. He forgot about everything rational. He stopped thinking all together. Kakashi grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him until their noses brushed. Sakura's breath hitched in anticipation as she hooked her fingertips on the edge of his mask inching it down bit by bit, slowly revealing his handsome features. She let her hands explore his face. Running over his manly cheekbones, then down his creamy straight nose to his mouth. She let her fingertips touch his perfectly shaped lips. He was gorgeous. She stared hungrily at his mouth licking her lips. Kakashi watched as she moistened her lips with her tongue. He couldn't hold back any longer. In a second his lips were on hers, passionately moving against hers. Sakura moaned into his mouth pressing herself into him further. She ran a hand through his silver hair, pulling off his Hitai-ate in the process, causing his unruly spikes to fall sexily over his eye. Sakura felt his hands on her body as his mouth kissed her into a hot frenzy. She nibbled feverishly his at bottom lip wanting more and more of him. Kakashi slipped his tongue into her mouth, swirling magically against hers, tickling and teasing the roof of her mouth. Lights danced in Sakura's eyes as she melted into his kiss. Kakashi craved Sakura like melting luxurious chocolate after a long mission. Perhaps after this she would be his, And only his. His rapidly beating heart wanted to love again. But would she want to love him back? Kakashi nipped at her mouth once more before pulling away slightly to catch his breath. He stared into her beautiful green eyes that were darkened and misty from desire and sexual passion

.

"Wow" she breathed hotly against his lip. "Can we do that again?"

Kakashi smirked devilishly before pinning her down on the ground beneath him.


End file.
